Turbo Teen meets Team Knight Rider Chapter One
by Tracker21
Summary: Turbo Teen joins Team Knight Rider
1. Default Chapter Title

It was a quiet evening on SkyOne, no activity was taking place currently and everyone-including the cars- were enjoying their down time.   
"You know, this is great. No assignments, no missions. Man, this is the life." Duke says.   
"Yeah, it is." Erica says agreeing with Duke's comment.   
Suddenly, the alarm aboard SkyOne goes off "Everyone to the situation room for an emergency meeting" the speakers announce.   
"There goes our down time." Duke says slightly annoyed.   
The cars know what the meeting is about, a new vehicle with no signature on it, is rapidly approaching SkyOne.   
"I wonder who it is." Domino says.   
"Yeah, I hope whoever it is, does not want to start a fight." Beast states.   
In the situation room, "A strange vehicle is approaching SkyOne even as we speak, I want two volunteers to go and check it out." Kyle says.   
"Count me and Beast in, we'll go check it out." Duke says standing up.   
"That's my boy." Beast says his image appearing on the screen nearest Duke.   
"Ok, who else?" Kyle asks.   
"Me and Plato will also go." Trek says raising his hand.   
"Let's get this show on the road." Plato chimes in.   
"He means, he is ready to go." Trek explains when everyone looks his way for an explanation.   
"Great, ok, people let's get moving." with that Kyle dismisses the meeting.   
Duke and Trek go down to the garage and soon both Beast and Plato are leaving down the ramp.   
"Good luck, Beast." Domino says over Beast's radio.   
"Thanks, Dom." Beast says.   
Soon both Plato and Beast have picked up the unknown car on their radars.   
"Duke, I have the car within range, what do we do?" Beast asks.   
"Let's go check it out, Beast." Duke states.   
Within a couple of minutes, however, the car can be seen approaching them in the distance.   
"Beast what kind of car is that?" Duke asks.   
"It is a 1984 Chevy Camero, red in color. It is traveling at least 100 mph, and rapidly gaining in proximity." Beast replies.   
"What is the ETA, Plato?" Trek asks.   
"10 seconds and counting sir." Plato replies. "Good." Trek says. The car then pulls to a stop in front on them, two teenagers get out of the car and approach Beast and Plato.   
"Hi, can you help us out?" the girl asks.   
"With what?" Trek asks.   
"We're lost. Can you help us find the road back to the highway?" Pattie asks.   
"I'm pretty sure we can, by the way what's your name?" Duke asks.   
"My name is Pattie Travis, this is Alex Carter, and our friend Bret Matthews is in the car." Pattie replies introducing herself, Alex, and Bret.   
"Nice to meet you, now if you will, follow us back to SkyOne." Trek states and gets back on Plato.   
"Okay, lead the way." a voice speaks from the car.   
"Who was that?" Beast asks.   
"That's Bret." Alex says as he walks back over to the car to get in.   
Without Beast and Plato noticing he roughly slaps the side of the car,"Bret, you're going to give us away." Alex says to the car.   
"I am not, you are if they hear you talking to a car." Bret points out.   
"I swear if you were not in this form I would hit you hard." Alex says.   
"Right, I am so afraid, look I am shaking." Bret says patronizingly.   
"Ok, ok, just please keep quiet. If you don't want the whole team to find out about your secret, you best be quiet. If I am right these two can pick up any sound within a pretty good range." Alex says.   
"Just like I can?" Bret asks.   
"Yes, just like you do, Turbo. Now keep quiet, ok?" Alex states.   
"I will try." Turbo replies.   
Alex walks back over to the motorcycle and truck.   
"So when do we leave?" Alex asks Trek.   
"Right now, follow us." Trek replies.   
Pattie and Alex get into Turbo and they follow Trek and Duke back to SkyOne.   
They soon arrive at SkyOne, but before pulling into SkyOne, Alex asks, "What do we do with our car?"   
"You can store it beneath SkyOne until we get ready to leave." Kyle suggests.   
Both Alex and Pattie nod and 'drive' the car under SkyOne, since it is cooler under the plane, the car changes back into normal Bret Matthews.   
"Let's go aboard." Bret says and they go aboard to talk to TKR.   
The team reports to the situation room, where they talk to the three friends. "So how is it that you came to be in the middle of nowhere?" Kyle asks.   
"We got lost." Bret answers.   
"Lost, how?" Duke asks.   
"Yeah, that's what I said, you have a hearing problem?" Bret asks sarcastically.   
"Now wait just one damn minute-" Duke starts.   
"Duke, that's enough, we don't want to start any problems." Kyle says.   
Duke mumbles something incoherant and sits back down. They talk some more and they decide that the three friends were indeed lost in the desert.   
Several days pass, the three friends have been treated as guests aboard SkyOne, they learn all about TKR and their vehicles. The three friends have been striving to keep Bret's secret hidden from TKR, that is they try to hide it but they can't keep it hidden for very much longer.   
Then one day, while Bret's friends are talking to Duke and Erica, he goes outside because he is about to change into Turbo Teen. Jenny follows him to see what he is up to. Bret goes down the ramp and finds a pretty good hiding space, but Jenny sees this and stay hidden but where she can see him. What she witnesses is a human boy changing into a car, her jaw drops open and she rushes back inside.   
She confronts Kyle and starts to tell him about, "I am telling you, Kyle, I saw him change into a car." she says.   
"Jenny, I think you must be mistaken, no human can become a car and vice versa." Kyle states.   
"I am telling the truth, Kyle, I saw it with my very own eyes." she protests.   
"Jenny, I think you need to go see the doc, you must be crazy to have seen a human change into a car." Kyle says and starts escorting her to the infirmary.   
The doctor makes a prognosis that Jenny has lost it, they then make plans to send her to an institution.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"I don't know, something isn't right. Jenny keeps on telling me that she saw Bret change into a car." Kyle tells the rest of TKR. "Maybe this line of work has finally gotten to her." Erica states. "Then there is only one thing to do, we must send her somewhere where she will get some professional help." Kyle says and walks out of the situation room followed by the rest of TKR. He goes down to the garage where Jenny is with Domino telling her that she did see Bret change into a car, "Jenny I need to talk to you." Kyle says. "What about Kyle?" Jenny asks. "About these hallucinations you are having." Kyle states. "I was not hallucinating, Kyle, I am telling the truth." Jenny argues. "Ok, Jenny, calm down." Kyle says and without her noticing gestures for Duke to come over and help him restrain her. Before Jenny knows what hits her, Duke grabs her from behind pinning her arms at her sides. "Let me go, Duke, let me go!" she exclaims. "No way, Jenny, you are getting professional help." Duek says and tightens up on her arms. They finally manage to get her under control and force her to walk over to Dante, Dante opens his passenger side doors and Kyle forces her inside. "Where are you taking me?" she asks Kyle. "To a hospital." he says and drives Dante down the ramp. They shortly arrive at the Institution for Mental Health, "You placing me in a psych ward?" Jenny asks disbelieving Kyle's actions. "Sorry, Jenny, it has to be this way. You need help." Dante answers. "I will not go, you can't make me." she says fighting Kyle's efforts to get her out. "Let go of me, Kyle." Jenny snarls. Kyle grabs her arms and flings her out of Dante and to the ground. "Sorry, about this, Jenny, but it has to be done." Kyle says, "ok, Dante, fire one of your sedative darts into her." Dante does so and knocks Jenny out, Kyle picks Jenny up and carries her into the Institution. After signing some papers, Kyle leaves, and they place Jenny in a room with some other people. Jenny wakes up to an older man looming over her, "Well, what have here, a young beauty gone crazy?" he asks no one in particular. Soon she is surrounded by more people who crowd in on her, "Get away from me!" she yells at them and gets to her feet fleeing to a far wall away from them, but they continue to come closer to her. "Don't come any closer, I know self defense." she warns through gritted teeth. One of the men in the room grabs her by the tank top and pulls her to the ground, she struggles against him but he holds her roughly down to the ground. She passes out.   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"I don't know, something isn't right. Jenny keeps on telling me that she saw Bret change into a car." Kyle tells the rest of TKR. "Maybe this line of work has finally gotten to her." Erica states. "Then there is only one thing to do, we must send her somewhere where she will get some professional help." Kyle says and walks out of the situation room followed by the rest of TKR. He goes down to the garage where Jenny is with Domino telling her that she did see Bret change into a car, "Jenny I need to talk to you." Kyle says. "What about Kyle?" Jenny asks. "About these hallucinations you are having." Kyle states. "I was not hallucinating, Kyle, I am telling the truth." Jenny argues. "Ok, Jenny, calm down." Kyle says and without her noticing gestures for Duke to come over and help him restrain her. Before Jenny knows what hits her, Duke grabs her from behind pinning her arms at her sides. "Let me go, Duke, let me go!" she exclaims. "No way, Jenny, you are getting professional help." Duek says and tightens up on her arms. They finally manage to get her under control and force her to walk over to Dante, Dante opens his passenger side doors and Kyle forces her inside. "Where are you taking me?" she asks Kyle. "To a hospital." he says and drives Dante down the ramp. They shortly arrive at the Institution for Mental Health, "You placing me in a psych ward?" Jenny asks disbelieving Kyle's actions. "Sorry, Jenny, it has to be this way. You need help." Dante answers. "I will not go, you can't make me." she says fighting Kyle's efforts to get her out. "Let go of me, Kyle." Jenny snarls. Kyle grabs her arms and flings her out of Dante and to the ground. "Sorry, about this, Jenny, but it has to be done." Kyle says, "ok, Dante, fire one of your sedative darts into her." Dante does so and knocks Jenny out, Kyle picks Jenny up and carries her into the Institution. After signing some papers, Kyle leaves, and they place Jenny in a room with some other people. Jenny wakes up to an older man looming over her, "Well, what have here, a young beauty gone crazy?" he asks no one in particular. Soon she is surrounded by more people who crowd in on her, "Get away from me!" she yells at them and gets to her feet fleeing to a far wall away from them, but they continue to come closer to her. "Don't come any closer, I know self defense." she warns through gritted teeth. One of the men in the room grabs her by the tank top and pulls her to the ground, she struggles against him but he holds her roughly down to the ground. She passes out.   
  



End file.
